


Factory tour and deep talks

by Scottiedog17



Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, other relationships are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Daniel ends up getting a Mclaren factory tour off Lando and they end up having a deep talk about their relationship and Lando realizes why her and Dan belong together.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930183
Kudos: 9





	Factory tour and deep talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> So, this is the Daniel and Lando fic. I just liked the idea of Daniel being given a Mclaren factory tour by Lando. I can’t wait to see them as teammates in 2021. Also let's imagine that Mclaren hadn't sold their factory because I wrote this before I saw it had been sold. Hope all of you are well and enjoy it. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, separate from real life and should stay on AO3. 
> 
> Scottie Dog 
> 
> xx

“So, we were thinking about the best person to give you a tour of the factory, because well, that’s important and we decided that it was best if we got a familiar face to do it.” 

Dan nodded as he listened to Charlotte, talking as they walked through one of the corridors. This was his sort of first day at the Mclaren factory, and he was enjoying it. Everybody that he met so far were nice and looking forward to working with him. Michael had disappeared at some point, likely going to talk with Jon, Lando’s trainer. Speaking of Lando, Dan hadn’t once seen his girlfriend all day. That was until he spotted Lando standing at the end of the corridor that himself and Charlotte were walking down. 

“So, we decided that Lando would be best to give you the tour. Figured it would work out well, driver to driver. Lando can properly tell you stuff that we can’t, and we’ve made her practice this tour multiple times, don't worry you won’t get lost. Right, Lando?” 

Charlotte said, looking directly at Lando who nodded. 

"Trust me, Dan, they have made me do this, what like 4 or 5 times. They want to make sure I'm a functioning adult that can show you around. I promise we won’t get lost and I promise I won’t lose Daniel.” 

Lando said, looking right at Charlotte, who sighed. 

“Ok, well enjoy then, Dan. Don’t be afraid to ask Lando here questions and she’ll give you her honest answer. “ 

She gave a smile before she walked off, leaving the two of them standing there. 

“So how come, I didn’t know about this then?” 

Dan laughed before he kissed Lando, her standing on her tiptoes. 

"That would ruin the surprise. Besides this is my home turf, I wanted to make sure it was good and do something special. When I suggested it, everybody was happy to let me. They know we’re a couple anyway, but it's not like a huge deal. When I told Zak and Andreas about it, all they said was to make sure that we keep our personal lives separate from our work lives.” 

This comment caused Dan to let out a sigh that he didn’t know, he’d been holding. His whole relationship with Lando wasn’t that well known, and he had been worried about what Mclaren’s response would be, but hearing that from Lando, calmed him down. Yet another reason why Dan was thankful that he had chosen to move to Mclaren. 

“Anyway, you ready to go. I totally promise you that we aren’t going to get lost.” 

Lando gave another grin, holding onto Dan’s hand and pulling him forward with her. 

“So, this is like one of my favourite bits of this place. I don’t know why, but I love this lift. Like the whole time, I've been here; I love it. Am I being weird? Like there are so many other things that I could like or point out in this place, but no Lando Norris goes for the lift.” 

She gave a massive grin, she been smiling a lot, this whole time that she’d been showing Dan around, and Dan could truly see that she was loving showing him around. Like this was her sort of second home in a way, because he knew that she spent a lot of time here. It was almost as if, she was proud of it all, and everyone who worked here, everyone who was involved in the F1 team. That she wanted to show Dan all of that, that she wanted to make sure Dan knew he had made the right choice. He could also get the feeling that she also felt safe here, that she trusted her team, Dan knew for a fact she got on well with Zak and Andreas. I mean everyone had seen the video of Zak pulling her into a tight hug after she won her first podium, she’d joked she might have broken a rib or something from it. Everyone could see how happy and excited, everyone on the team had been; it was one of the moments; everyone on the grid was happy for Lando. 

“Aw, I love you. Anyway, come on, I’ve got more stuff to show you.” 

Daniel was brought out of his thoughts by Lando dragging his hand; she was surprisingly strong despite being quite small. It was also known that Dan could do a squat with Lando clinging to his back like a kola. They'd been told that they should stop doing it because it wasn’t good for Dan’s back, but that didn’t stop them, it was their thing anyway. 

“Ok, fine. This is your territory anyway; I still need to learn my way around.” 

Dan gave a small laugh which causing his girlfriend to look at him before she squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll think you like it here. I mean besides the fact I'm in this team. This makes Mclaren like 100X better, but you definitely help in keeping that 100 up.” 

The pair ended up going around the factory, Dan listening to Lando talking about everything waving her hand around, to prove her points. It was making Dan certain that this was a good move and that he was going to be happy here. It was straight forward after that, listening to Zak and Andreas talking in meetings. Lando had disappeared at this point, claiming that she had already done all the welcome meetings and she had more important things to do and she’d gone at that point. It did slightly worry Dan, how easily Lando disappeared in these corridors. In fairness, this was her home turf, and she had two years here on Dan. It did impress him, and he knew that he was going to be following her and convincing her to show him everything. He also knew that he was looking forward to the Mclaren challenges and annoying Lando on camera, he did know that his girlfriend hadn’t mentioned anything to the media team about it,  but Daniel was thankful about that. Would add to the unexpected chaos. 

* * *

“So, how was it? Do you think you’ll happy at Mclaren”? 

Lando asked as she lay across Dan back at their flat, whilst they were both watching the TV, well they weren’t watching it that much, instead looking up at each other. 

“Yeah, I think so, it's just got a good vibe to it all, and I get to hang out with you all day.” 

“That is the correct answer, my lovely boyfriend.” 

Lando lazily pointed fingers guns at Dan, before pausing, clearly thinking about something. 

“Hey, can I ask you a really serious question?” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Why me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Daniel looked at Lando, who shrugged. 

“You know, why out of the people you could date, you chose me? Like you and Max could have been a great couple. The number of times, I see stuff that’s tagged Maxiel and all the times any photo of the two of you blows up. Just a thought, that’s all.” 

“Lando, Max and I are nothing more than best mates, very close mates. But the thing is I've never felt anything other than friendship towards Max. I met him when he was 17, and I guess it was just one of those things where you form a connection, with somebody who is going to be one of your best mates for life. It’s the same with you, Alex and Georgie. It's easy to see it. Anyway, the minute Max and Charles set eyes on each other, it was a sort of connection of a different type. It was the same when I saw you as well.” 

Daniel gave a laugh running his fingers through her hair, which caused Lando to give a small smile, feeling better after hearing her boyfriend's reassurance, knowing that she was good enough and that she did deserve to be with Daniel. 

* * *

_Free_ _Practice 1_ _-_ _SPA 2018_

_“Really well done, Lando.”_

_ Lando gave a grin when she heard Zak’s voice over the radio. She couldn’t believe that she’d been given the opportunity to drive the car, and she’d done ok as well. She was in a good mood as she climbed out of the car when she got back into the pits. She was currently the Mclaren test and reverse driver, so she hoped she had a shot in getting her F1 seat at some point. But she had the F2 championship to focus on first after she was currently second in the standings and she intended to keep it that way and hopefully find herself on the top of the table. Still, after SPA,  there were only two races left, and Georgie was keeping her hold on the first place. Knowing Georgie, it was very unlikely that Lando would be able to take the top spot herself. Well, she could always try.  _

_ She was a little lost in her thoughts as she made her way out of the pits after FP1 as she was on her way back to the  Carlin garage because after all, she had her own race to prepare for, but she was stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice she recognized. _

_ “Alright, Norris. Good to see you in that car.” _

_ Max Verstappen said as himself, and another driver in Red bull team gear came over to her. She recognized the driver as Daniel Riccardo, Max’s teammate. Max had often told her about him whenever they’d texted each other after a race when Lando wanted to tell him well done or offer condolences after a bad race. She knew that Daniel was 29, 8  years older than Max and 10 years older than herself. She also was convinced Max fancied Dan, but again she won’t say anything, not until Max choose to tell her.  So instead she gave a smile before she pulled Max into a side hug. It always surprised people; just how strong she was despite her size. Even Zak had commented, how strong she was after she shook his hand after they had met for the first time. _

_“Give me a bit of time, Verstappen and I'll be in that Mclaren full time, racing you and hopefully beating you as well.”_

_This caused Max to roll his eyes after the pair broke apart, and he pointed to Daniel, who gave a small smile and wave, causing Lando to wave back with a smile of her own._

_“Daniel, this is Lando. Lando this is Daniel”_

_Daniel_ _smiled_ _when he stuck out his hand and shook Lando’s hand._

_Daniel_ _smiled_ _when he stuck out his hand and shook Lando’s hand._

_“It's nice to meet you in person finally. Max tells me your doing well in the F2 championships so far_ _. I ended up watching the feature race and sprint race from Bu_ _dapest_ _after Max forced me to watch it. Your good, 4t_ _h_ _in the_ _Sprint race_ _and 2_ _nd_ _in the feature race. If you keep that up, you totally have a shot at_ _an F1 seat.”_

_“Thanks, it's also nice to meet you properly. Max likes to talk about you a lot. Also 4t_ _h i_ _n Budapest, not bad either. Better than you, Max.”_

_“Good one, I like you, Lando. I_ _have a feeling; we’ll run in each other soon._ _Anyway,_ _come on Max, and good luc_ _k with your race later Lando.”_

_Daniel smiled before himself and Max started to walk off. This left_ _Lando standing there, a little confused before it clicked._

_Oh, Oh_

_ She had a crush on Daniel Riccardo, great.  She was 19; she could make important life choices but still. Oh well, she could push that to the back of her mind, focus on the race. Keep creeping up on Georgie, and she also needed to make sure, she had the photos of the ponytail. Georgie had gotten her hair cut after the whole incident, and it was way too short, it was very funny. Perfect blackmail material. _

* * *

“Besides, I honestly think that myself and Max are better as friends.” 

Daniel commented again, causing Lando to break out of her thoughts, and she rested her head against his chest again. 

“As one of Max’s friends, I agree. It’s the same with Georgie and Alex, way better as friends. You know they went out on a few dates back in F2. Didn’t work out though, and they have remained as mates.” 

“Didn’t know that one.” 

“Yeah, they thought it would be a good idea, and well like many of their plans, it didn’t really work out. It is for the better though. Like they just seem like they won’t have made a good couple.  Their current partners, way better.”

“Nah we all know, it's because you didn’t want to have to be third wheel. I mean that’s what happened when Max and Charles got together.  Pierre and I were just sort of dragged along. Like Pierre’s nice but both of us could tell, it was as awkward as hell. Then  I meet you, and we became a thing. Then, of course, Alex and Pierre found each other, and that was a surprising yet perfect pairing. So no, I don’t regret getting with you in any way, shape or form. Screw all those people who say anything else. There is another huge positive of our relationship as well.”

“Oh, and what would that be? Pray, tell.” 

“Just the minor fact that our mums have become somewhat best mates.” 

This caused Lando to burst out laughing again. It was true though, Grace and Ciscia had become great friends, and were happy for their kids. John and Adam also had become mates. It made Lando happy that her parents not only liked her partner but that they also got on with her partner's parents. They also said that if both sets of parents got on, it was a good sigh. It didn’t matter in her mind that there was 10 years age difference between herself and Dan. They were both adults, they both knew what they were doing, plus 10 years in the grand scheme of things wasn’t that huge of a difference. Like there were way bigger ages differences out there and therefore 10 years wasn’t bad. Like there was only an 8-age difference between Max and Dan, and that wasn’t too bad. Like the biggest age gap out of the relationships her friends were in, was 13 years. That was between Lewis and Georgie, but as Max and Charles were the same age. So, were Alex and Pierre. So, Lando snuggled closer, causing Daniel to laugh again. 

“Well, you are certainly clingy tonight. Not compiling though” 

This caused Lando to give another cheeky smile. 

“What? Making sure I stake my claim. Need to make sure that everyone knows that we are in a relationship.” 

“I never thought of you as being the possessive type. See Charles and Max are rubbing off on you then.” 

Lando snorted again. 

“Who says, I've not been influencing them. Anyway, can we carry on watching this film? I was enjoying it. Also, could you keep running your hands through my hair, it's nice and helping me to relax.” 

“Geesh, so demanding.” 

“I’m offended now.”

Lando gave another laugh before she leaned forward to turn her laptop back on and starting the movie up again. She then swung her legs over the end of the sofa, her head again resting on  Daniel’s chest. It stayed like that for a while, just them in their own little bubble. Not having to worry about anything, it was nice.  Just them, Lando had promised that, making a show of her texting the  WhatsApp group of herself, Alex, Georgie and Charles that she was busy and therefore wouldn't be gaming with them. The other three were all happy with this. Part of this was likely down to the fact, all four of them were in relationships now, thus showing their adultness.

Even still, they did tend to act a little bit stupidly from time to time, and it was made funnier by the fact that Max and Pierre complained about their partner's behaviour from time to time. The first response to this was that they were both the same age as said partners, Max’s go-to comeback was that he was a more responsible 23 than Charles would ever be. Lando did hate to admit it, but Max was right, it was properly a good thing that they were all dating different people because if she was dating any of her Twitch streaming crew, it would likely end in disaster.  Then again, although her boyfriend was older, he was still a bit of an idiot and could act like a little kid. That always made her smile and was grateful that she’d ended up with him. She loved him, and she knew that he felt the same way about her.

If Lando could go back in time, she would definitely tell her 19-year-old self, that she not only would end up as a Mclaren F1 driver, she also would be dating Mr Daniel Riccardo, and he just so happened to also be on the same team as her. 


End file.
